narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NaruHina
The Couple NaruHina (Japanese ナルヒナ NaruHina) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Their Relationship Part I Throughout the series, Hinata is revealed to have a crush on Naruto. She greatly admires him for his ability to get stronger despite being labeled as a loser among the genius students, and she sees him as a role model for herself. She follows his sam e ninja philosophy, which is to never go back on his word. Naruto saw Hinata as a weird, timid girl during their time in the academy as well as during the first part of the series. However, once he witnesses her fight with her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, he gains a new respect for her and promises to defeat Neji for her sake. Before his fight in the Chuunin Exams with said Hyuuga, Hinata admits that she admires him despite his imperfections because he's able to keep trying. Before Naruto leaves, he tells her that he likes people like her. Part II At the beginning of Part II, Hinata is shown hiding from Naruto, who has just returned from his mission in Sunagakure. Upon being found by him, she faints due to being highly flustered. A moment later she wakes up by hearing Naruto's voice and faints again when he appears in front of her telling her to shut up and follow him. The two don't have much interaction after that until the Konoha invasion, where she attempts to save him from Pein. During that time, despite of Naruto's attempts to make her ran away, she tells him that she's not afraid to die if it's to protect him. She finally confesses her feelings for him before being stabbed by Pein. Naruto, enraged, unleashes his six-tailed Kyuubi form on Pein. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, they meet again when he saves her from three Zetsu clones. Neji then questions Naruto if he's really the real one and not another Zetsu clone, Hinata says that he's the real Naruto and she can tell just by looking at his eyes.When Naruto sees Hinata look distressed, he reminds her that she's strong and that she came to his aid when he fought Pein. He also metions that he can see everything in her eyes. He does not mention the confession, his response of which has yet to be seen. Much later in the war, the Hyuuga clam protects Naruto against the Juubi, and at one moment Hinata shields Naruto against the Juubi's attack risking her life, but Neji protects both of them. After Neji's death (note that he also tells Naruto that Hinata's willing to give her life away fo him), Hinata snaps Naruto out of his shocked state and encourages him. She also reminds him of the nindo they both share. After that Naruto holds her hand while thanking her for always staying at his side. In chapter 633 it's revealed in Hinata's flashback, that he was smiling at her during the time they were holding hands. Evidence * It is revealed that Hinata has a crush on Naruto in the beginning of the series. *They both admire each other for their strength and resolve. *During the Chuunin exams, Naruto cheers for Hinata in her fight with Neji. Likewise, Hinata also roots for Naruto during his fight with Inuzuka Kiba. However, since Kiba is her teammate, she is forced to cheer for him silently. *In Part II, Hinata admits her feelings to Naruto before getting stabbed for his sake. *Naruto holds her hand in the manga after Hinata encourages him to continue to fight the Juubi. Among the Fans NaruHina is one of the most popular couple among the fans. It's likely supported because of the evidence given in the anime/manga as well as the fact that Hinata has a crush on Naruto. It's rival pairing is NaruSaku. Gallery NaruHina_nightnightnight_by_hyatt_ayanami.jpg NaruHina.jpg Naruto - Volume -64 - Capa.jpg NaruHina akademi.jpg Naruhina BW kiss.png NaruHina bed.jpg NaruHina date.jpg NaruHina kiss.JPG NaruHina intimate.jpg NaruHina orange.jpg NaruHina___Bring_me_happiness_by_DS_Hina.png Naruhina___Fuuton_Rasengan_by_gabzillaz.jpg NaruHina__chunnin_by_EmoShinigamI4.jpg NaruHina__Collab_by_Destiny10_by_NarutoxHinata_Club.jpg NaruHina_by_angel5411313.png naruhina_love you.png Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Hinata